Modern data storage systems typically allow customers to perform retrieval of data objects stored in the data storage systems. Such retrieval may involve the performance of a large number of Input/Output (I/O) operations (such as random reads) by the data storage system. As the amount of customer data increases, the number of such data retrieval requests is expected to increase. However, despite of advances in data storage technologies, such as the increasing disk density of hard disk drives, the numbers of I/O operations provided by most data storage systems for a given period of time (such as measured, for example, by I/O Operations per Second (IOPS)) can be inadequate.